


A boy and his alien humanoid dog

by Bluetrainer98



Category: Super Sentai - Fandom, uchuu sentai kyuranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetrainer98/pseuds/Bluetrainer98
Summary: Basically this came to me because of the latest kyuranger episode and the fact that Lucky and Garu are totally canon now.





	A boy and his alien humanoid dog

"Well you look happy" Hammy teased Garu as he entered the room for breakfast.   
"Yeah I guess." Garu replied taking a seat next to her. "So you and Lucky are finally together?" The green kyuranger asked. "Yeah pretty much, boy is that weird to say." Garu said as Spada approached with the food.   
"Well I'm happy for you two." The chef informed him. "Hey I am too, I'm just messing with him, that's my thing." Hammy retorted. "Thanks guys." "Where is Lucky anyway?" Spada asked as he filled Garu and Hammys plates. "Oh he's still asleep." Garu said. "Oh, didn't realize you two spent the night together." Hammy said with a very implying look on her face. "Hammy." Spada said lightly smacking her shoulder. "What I'm just saying." "Hammy please we didn't do anything."   
"Then explain what I heard last night." Balance said entering the room. "My room is right next to Luckys and my hearing is pretty good." He said sitting down next to a now very red faced Garu. "Ohhh Garu, you gotta tell me everything!" Hammy exclaimed. "Not with me in the room." Balance said. "Grrrr." Garu wished Balance hadn't brought that up.   
"Morning everyone!" Luckys cheerful voice echoed in the room as he entered. "Morning Lucky!" Spada said preparing more food for him and Balance. "How is everyone doing?" Lucky said taking a seat next to Garu. "Good, you look pretty refreshed yourself." Hammy snickered. "Very! Thanks to this guy." Lucky said laying a hand on Garu's shoulder. Garu started blushing even more. "Right..." Garu wished he could just disappear at this point. "Hey Spada I'll be taking my breakfast to go, Naga is waiting." Balance said grabbing his plate and leaving. "Ciao!" "Wait was that about?" Lucky asked. "No idea." Garu said. "Well I'm heading out to." Hammy said. "See you guys later." Spada said following Hammy. "Hmm, They were acting weird today." Lucky pointed out. "I guess." Garu said still blushing. "Hopefully they aren't acting weird cause we're together now." Lucky said looking at Garu. Garu was literally on fire at this point, hearing Lucky say that they were together was music to his ears. "Probably not." "Well that's good, cause we are and nothing's gonna change that." Lucky said laying a kiss on Garus cheek. Garu felt the happiest he's ever felt in his life and thanked whatever force was looking out for him that he got to meet Lucky and for the relationship that they now had.


End file.
